Ball and Chain
by LoveGurl5231
Summary: Clare Edwards is a transfer to Degrassi.Only problem is her Home Ec class is making her 'marry' Elijah Goldsworthy.Together they face the stress of being newly weds along with fighting their obvious attractions.Summary sucks


**Hello readers! I just got a new idea for an Eclare fanfic and I thought it was a good plot. But anyway it is called Ball and Chain. Nice title isn't it? Jk I just thought it fit the occasion. So hopefully you'll like it. But PLEASE no flames I'm a little rusty writing Eclare fanfics since I stopped for a while. GASP! I know right? But anywho I'm just rambling so here is the first chappie of Ball and Chain.**

**Author's note: Clare will be out of character. Why? Well she's just a bitter, and misunderstood teenager who is in for a rude awakening when she meets Eli. Just so you're warned Clare will be swearing. I repeat Clare WILL be swearing. It'll mostly be in her thoughts but that still counts. And just so you know little Clare-bear will be a sarcastic smart-ass. And to anybody who doesn't like my Clare then don't read it! This is my story and it takes blood, sweat, and tears for me to think these things off the top of my head. But enought of my rambling. You have been warned.**

**Clare-age 16 a junior (Birthday is in March)**

**Eli-age 17 a junior (birthday is in August)**

_**Ball and Chain**_

Clare's point of view:

There it is. Degrassi Prepatory School for boys and girls. Whoop-de-freaking-doo. The place where I will spend my Junior and Senior years of high school. Fun. My new 'home' till college. So I guess you want to know why I've been sent to this place, eh?

Well long story short, Dad cheated on Mom with his 21 year old secratery. She found out, and requested a divorce. My so called father agreed and moved in with his ho who is a year older than Darcy. My 'mother' baought a house in the states. They didn't want to have the responsibility of having a child so they sent me here. Without a bat of an eyelash. But at least it's a good school. One of the best in the country.

I mean I'm excited to be here but at the same time I fell betrayed. It hurt to know that my mom and dad didn't want me. The people who are supposed to pick me up when I fall and dust me off didn't want to deal. Their 16 going on 17 year old daughter. And it hurt to know that they would ditch me at the drop of hat. Their own flesh and blood.

But that's only because they are so 'busy' and their lives are way more 'important' and 'complicated' and I just wouldn't understand it. Yeah dad's screwing his secratery, and mom just drinks away her pities and sleeps with random strangers. Yep I totally don't understand what's going on. And God forbid I keep them from doing any of those things.

I guess you could say the divorce left a bitter taste in my mouth. Only because I was raised and taught to believe that divorce was wrong. Taught that whoever you married was your forever. And that divoce was a sin in God's eyes. So what makes them change their minds 11 years later? Fucking hypocrites...

But on the brightside I won't have to wake up at five in the morning to plates crashing, followed by either,"You psycho bitch!", or "You cheating bastard!" So that'll be nice. No more 5 am wake up calls and I actually get a full nights sleep here. So hopefully I'll be less bitchy with more sleep.

You know I used to think love was real. I used to believe in soul mates and all that dumb shit. But all those are lies. All of those are a filthy stinking lies. There is no such thing as love. Only infatuation and attraction. No love. But when you think about it, what really is love? Is it devotion? Admiration? Lust? Protection? Gratitude? Respect? Trust? Is love giving yourself to someone? Opening up and letting others in? Is love just a connection? Or is it just an attachment? But ask yourself this question before thinking about it. Out of all the people of earth, to the deepest of the deep seas, to the greenest trees in Iceland...Is love even real? I mean come on. Someone had to have made it up. Maybe it strated with a connection, or an attraction, or an attachment. So they just decide to call this emotion love. But in all honesty, what is it? You wanna know how I know it isn't real?

A) My parents used to 'love' each other. Then everything went down hill when their little Darcy was raped. When something happened to their most promising child. (At least that's the way I see it) And when she left for Kenya, it was the bombshell that started World War 2. Their 'little girl' was gone and they were left with me. Dad started coming home later and later claiming he had to take another shift. Like come on! How stupid did he think I was? I mean Jesus fucking Christ! I knew he was getting it in every other night with his secratery. Then there's my mother. When her and my dad faught she started to drink and sleep around. She always accused my father of cheating, but she slept around when she was still leagally his wife. So it's basically the pot calling the kettle black. But who's really at fault here? Well to be honest it's both of their dumbass's.

B) I used to be in love. If that's what you want to call it. But as soon as the relationship started it ended. His name was Michael. Michael Robinson. I thought he was the 'love' of my life. My reason for living. But keep in mind I used the past tense. We started dating the end of my freshman year. He was a great guy. Took me out on dates and bought me little gifts on holidays and special occasions. He was sweet and caring. But all good things have to come to an end right? Well long story short, the so called 'love of my life' had my heart, ripped it out of my heart, and stabbed it repeatedly with a fork. Wanna know how? Well...he cheated on me. With my cousin. My fucking cousin! The person who knows all my secrets, who is like my sister, my bestfriend. And it was at my birthday party too. When I turned 16. On March 23rd.** ( I couldn't think of a day so I just put my bithday. lol) **That was the worst present that I have ever gotten. A broken heart. And I can't believe Jamie went after him when I asked her not to and when she promised she wouldn't. PROMISED! And Michael left me for her. My slutty cousin who is actually her age. But get this, 3 months later I got a phone call from Sara stating she was pregnant. With his child. But you haven't heard the worst of it yet. The whore expected me to be the devil's spawn's god mother! What the fuck, right? I mean you don't just steal your cousin's boyfriend, let him knock you up, and expect the person you betrayed to be the kid's god parent. So When she asked me that I laughed in her face, cussed her out, and disowned her. Yep...not gonna talk to her anymore.

So those ships have sailed. Those are my reasons on why love doesn't exist. Trust me what people call 'love' is actually attraction, infatuation, and attatchment. I also think people 'love' other people out of fear of being alone. Fear of not having someone to wake up to in the morning, fear of not having someone there to catch you there when you fall, and fear of being rejected or the feeling of not being wanted.

So those two shitty situations landed me here. Degrassi prep. Happy happy joy joy. Note the sarcasm. But now that I'm here my anxiety is starting to kick in. BUt right now I could care less what people think. So I'm just gazing up at the school. It's big, made of brick, and has alot of stairs that I am sure to fall down some day. There were a few people who were socializing on the steps. A few of the guys were eyeing me I noticed. I mean I wasn't bad looking but I wasn't like super model pretty. I had short auburn hair that was curled to perfection, pale skin, and blue eyes. Nothing out of the ordinary. And I wasn't fat. But I wasn't stick thin I was just...average.

Looing up at it, the school, realization finally hit me. My parents didn't want me. Michael didn't want me. Nobody wants me. So they sent me here. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from openly crying my eyes out. But then my anxiety kicks in again. My hands start to sweat and my heart is pounding. Why was I so nervous about this? It's just a school. That I'll live at. I'll be fine. just take some deep breaths. In, out, in, out. Much better.

Once my heart beat goes down to a healthy pace I grab my luggage and climb up the concrete stairs. I then open up the door with shaky hands. Time to face my peers. Time to grow up. Degrassi Prepatory here I come.

**Thoughts? Was this good? Did you like it? I hope you did because I worked really hard on trying to make Clare sarcastic and a pessimist. And if you don't like this version of clare, my version of Clare then why did you read it? But any way did you like it? Want me to continue? Please review. **

**XOXO Amanda : )**


End file.
